1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sanitization or cleaning apparatus, and in particular to a writing implement sanitizer and method of sanitization.
2. Related Art
Germs causing mild to serious sickness can live on a variety of surfaces for long periods of time. The spread of germs is facilitated by close proximity or contact between individuals and other people or items carrying such germs. Cleaning or washing has generally been used to clean various surfaces. In public spaces this is mostly done for aesthetic purposes, and it may be at least unclear how “clean” a surface truly is. For example, at a restaurant tables and chairs are often wiped, giving such surfaces a clean appearance. However, it is generally unknown how “clean” the tables and chairs truly are. For instance, a clean table may actually bear a number of harmful germs.
This is undesirable especially when considering that germs thrive on increased contact with more individuals. Sickness can spread rapidly from one person to many as additional people are exposed to or contact sickness spreading germs. The more individuals that come into contact with the germs the more likely that the germs will contact someone susceptible to their harmful effects.
In addition, there are public areas that are configured to provide a sanitary environment and public areas where such environment is more difficult to provide. For instance, it is known that a public bathroom may be an environment where harmful germs are likely to exist and thus soap and hand washing facilities are provided. At other public areas, it may be difficult to provide a sanitary environment due to their configuration.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.